Hide and Seek 2
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A sequel to Hide and Seek. This time, it's winter in the forest, and little Bumblebee now has to find Optimus Prime in order to have fun in this winter wonderland. Warning: Unnecessary amount of cuteness and adorable fluff.


**(I couldn't help but thin about adding a little sequel to Hide and Seek after getting comments about it being adorable. Thank you so much for the comments on the last story, so I have decided to add a little more sugar and sweetness with this one. Also, if you are reading this antubis0, if you think it is no trouble at all or if you have any time, would you possibly make this and the first Hide and Seek story a short comic? I don't have a deviant art account, I know, and if you don't want to do it that is perfectly fine by me. I will understand. But if you do, I'd be very delighted. Other than that, enjoy the story.)**

 **Transformer/Dire Wolf designs (C) antubis0 of**

 **Transformers (C) Hasbro**

* * *

 **Hide and Seek 2**

* * *

It was a cool, frosty winter day in the forest, and Bumblebee was excited to go out in the snow and play. The little yellow and black Dire Wolf puppy had been waiting all year for winter to arrive; besides the fact that it was cold out, it looked like a magical wonderland that seemed to transform the entire woods. Where once there were fields of green and flowers, there was now a thick sheet of white, powdery snow. The many streams and lake all became frozen in time as they turned into strong and slippery ice. And all in the air came small snow flakes, each tiny spec softly landing on anything below, even little Bumblebee's nose.

"Oh boy! This is gonna be fun," Bumblebee yipped as he bounded about in the snow, but then stopped. He remembered that he was by himself and he felt like he wanted to share the fun with one of the members of his pack. However, they were all out and about doing the things Dire Wolves usually do: Hunting, and Patrolling the area. "Hmm, maybe Optimus Prime can play with me. He is out there somewhere," Bumblebee suggested and began to go out in search for his big buddy.

* * *

As he trotted in the white, cool snow, he looked all around in search for Optimus Prime. He was practically easy to spot; actually all of his members were easy to spot. Unlike normal wolves, his species was able to be born with a variety of colors. For example, Bumblebee was yellow and had black markings just like a Bumblebee. Now, he always knew that Optimus Prime had a lovely, majestic coat that was Red at the top and at the bottom half of his legs and tip of his tail, and was blue on the rest of his body as well as his ears, and he had a dark-grey belly and muzzle.

Just then, Bumblebee froze as he heard the sound of a series of barks and whimpers. "Who could that be?" he thought to himself, and followed the noise to a small clearing and spotted something rolling about in the snow. At first Bumblebee didn't recognize who it was, but then he saw a familiar face pop up and looked at him. This was a very familiar Dire Wolf; it had a grey coat, red markings on the shoulders and a blue visor-like marking on its eyes. It was none other than Jazz.

"Hey, little Bee!" he called out.

"Hi, Jazz!" Bumblebee smiled and ran over and jumped onto his playful companion. Jazz laughed and gently rolled over to shake off the hyper little puppy. The two then began rolling over the snow, covering themselves in the powder white frost in their coats.

"Snow is the best! I feel like a puppy again," Jazz smiled as he got up and shook himself dry and Bumblebee followed suit.

"You can act like a puppy, but that's what I like about you." Bumblebee said as he nuzzled Jazz's side and Jazz smiled gratefully and ruffled his head. "Hey, have you seen Optimus?"

"Nope, I haven't," Jazz answered and then looked over a hill. "I think He may be over there, that usually leads to lake. he might be there if you want to check it out."

"Okay, you want to come?" Bumblebee offered, but Jazz said he was already worn out from the playful encounter and needed to get back to the den to warm up. "Okay, I'll see you later." Bumblebee ended with a howl and went off in the direction pointed out to him.

Bumblebee could see the glistening sparkle of the ice-covered lake and stood still for a second to get a view of its beauty. It almost looked like a large flat diamond that had been planted into the ground like a seed, and maybe in time it would blossom into a beautiful tree that would be filled with jewels. Bumblebee hadn't seen a sort of tree that could sprout jewels, but he couldn't help but dream about that possibility.

"OW!" A loud voice echoed across the frozen lake and Bumblebee got spooked and jumped a little, uttering a little yelp.

"Is that Optimus?" he whispered as he went to the sound, crouching low as he did so, for he was a little scared. Pulling a branch away to look beyond it, Bumblebee saw that it wasn't Optimus, but it was someone he knew. A black Dire Wolf with a white muzzle laid on the ground, appearing to be in pain while another Dire Wolf stood behind him. This one was yellow in color, but had red markings that rose and fell along his sides, and a grey belly and muzzle. It was Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, what's going on?" Bumblebee asked as he came out to join them. It was when he came out that he saw what it was: Ironhide's rear was covered in long spiky quills.

"Nothing much, Bee," Ratchet said in a slight grin. "Except the fact that your guardian decided to sit without looking."

"Shut up!" Ironhide growled, but then he screamed when the medic pulled out a quill. "Will you be careful with your extraction, Ratch?"

"If I was, you would have an infection on your rear, and then your tail might fall off." Ratchet said and pulled out another quill, a bigger one this time and Ironhide yelped.

"How did this happen?" Bumblebee asked.

"There was a porcupine and I had the mistake of sitting on it after I got tired from trying to catch hares, Bumblebee," Ironhide mentioned with a forced grin, since she didn't want Bumblebee to get upset about his pain. "But, Ratchet was there and spooked it. I could have handled that little spiny rat if it hadn't left those needles in my-"

"Watch it, Ironhide. Bumblebee is still a puppy, and doesn't need to know any of your slang words for your body parts." Ratchet hissed. The last thing he wanted was Bumblebee learning how to curse, or even worse, become a second Ironhide.

"I'm sorry about that, 'Hide. But, have you two seen Optimus?" the little pup asked.

"No, I haven't seen him. He might be up north by the forest glade," Ratchet answered because Ironhide was covering his mouth with a paw to hide in a curse after the medic pulled out two quills. Bumlbebee nodded and thanked them for their help. He then gave a kiss to Ironhide to help him get better and left. Let's just be safe to say that the rest of the day for Ironhide would leave him with a very sore backside and would be able to sit for weeks.

Up north of the territory, Bumblebee once again looked about for his target, but once again he couldn't see any sight of the red and blue Dire Wolf. "This is getting too annoying," Bumblebee grumbled. "Everywhere I look, Optimus isn't there. Where is he?"

He suddenly saw two forms in the snow up ahead; the came up to them and looked at them closely. They were almost the same size as a Dire Wolf, but they were still and quiet. "What are these things?"

"Those are snow wolves," said a voice, and Bumblebee screamed in fear as he turned around and backed up into the snowy form, and suddenly the pile of white fell on top of the pup.

"Nice going, Sideswipe," said a yellow, grey and black Dire Wolf. "You scared him."

"I didn't mean to, Sunstreaker," said a red, grey and black Dire Wolf and he joined with his brother and began digging out the little Bumblebee. They found him in the pile, covered head to paw in the snow and a look of spooked fright in his face. "Sorry about that, Bumblebee. You just appeared all of a sudden and I didn't alert you."

"I see," Bumblebee shook himself free of the frosty snow and asked them about the large snow piles that looked like them.

"We made them, pretty cool, aren't they?" Sunstreaker said as he came over to one he made. "We got tired of look for something better to do, and I thought of a way of passing the time."

"You mean I found thought of it. If I hadn't of thought up the idea of snow wolves in the first place you and I would have been left to eat the snow." Sideswipe interrupted.

"Okay, you did thought of it, but I named it."

Sideswipe shook his head and then turned to Bumblebee. "What is it you are looking for?"

"Optimus Prime. I've been looking for him everywhere. I suppose you don't know where he is?" Bumblebee spoked, looking a little tired of his journey.

"I am afraid we don't know where he is, but you are welcomed to make more snow wolves with us," Sunstreaker offered, but Bumblebee had already turned around and walked away, feeling very upset about not finding Optimus.

* * *

At the foot of a cliff that was close to the den, Bumblebee stood on the edge, looking out upon the wide open land that laid covered in snow and sighed. He had been wishing to play with Optimus Prime, but he couldn't find any trace of his leader. So much for finding any fun. Before he felt like he was about to cry, Bumblebee suddenly remembered what he had been doing the entire day. He had rolled in the snow with Jazz, talked with Ironhide and Ratchet, and saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe make snow wolves. Maybe he didn't need Optimus to have after all; he had been looking for him but ended up finding some fun things to do.

Bumblebee was about ready to get up when he suddenly noticed that he saw a shadow covering him, a thin but noticeable shadow. He looked up and saw-

"Optimus!"

And so it was. Optimus Prime had just returned from a long day of patrol, and had found Bumblebee alone after he had heard of his loneliness by the Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The old, wise Dire wolf smiled as he laid down on the snow and accepted a big, happy hug from Bumblebee as the little pup buried his head into Prime's neck and fur. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting, Bumblebee," he cooed as he liked the little pup. "I had been rather busy lately and had almost forgotten about your playtime."

"It's okay, Optimus," Bumblebee sighed happily as he kissed Optimus's nose. "I think I found a way to have fun."

"I see that you have." Optimus added and he and the pup went back to the den, because Bumblebee had decided to show Optimus how to make snow wolves. They weren't the only ones who wanted to make snow wolves; Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were also about and joined in on making their own little creations. By the end of the day, seven snow wolves were made, but the best one was one that showed an adult wolf with a tiny wolf pup by its side.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(Ta da! How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
